Winter Storm
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Two new Rangers arrive at Blue Bay Harbor. What's their connection to the Wind and Thunder Rangers? And WHY does one of them want to set up Tori and Hunter? R&R, AND FIND OUT!


**Winter Storm**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Storm. This fic goes out to: Sally Martin, Adam (The man who plays Hunter in NS,) Jorgito Vargas Jr. (The slammin' dude who plays Blake, BIG props to ya, homey!), and last, but certainly not the least… JASON CHAN! This is a Hunter/Tori and OC/OC, and a hint of Blake/Tori. Oh yeah, this takes place in 'Beauty and the Beach'. 

**A** young adolescent, wearing all white, was staring at Blue Bay Harbor. He smiled, "Never thought I'd be back here." Then, his incredible sixth sense, the ability to find people whom he knows sparked up. His face changed from a happy smile, to a frown. He snarled, "Thunder Rangers. Damn you, Lothor." 

**A**t Storm Chargers, none other than Dustin spotted the young man. 

**D**ustin asked, "Uh, can I help you, dude?" 

**T**he young man twirled around and replied, "Yeah, do you happen to have something that can really crank up the throttle? And this piece has to be in white." 

** D**ustin recognized the young man. He exclaimed, "Hey, James, what's up, man?" 

** J**ames replied, "Oh, I got a break. Should be returning to the track to race against _her_, here," 

** K**elly said, "Dustin, get back to…" Then she exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! You're… You're James Frost! Hi, welcome to Storm Chargers!" 

** J**ames sighed, "You _must_ be a big fan of me." 

** K**elly smiled, "I am a _very_ big fan of you. I'm glad that you've chosen us to get your parts. Your sponsorship to our place really gets the customers going. Not to mention it gets that place to be pretty well known around the motorcross street." 

** J**ames sighed, "Tell me where to find Shane, and Tori, then, I'll give you my autographed picture." 

** K**elly replied, "Okay. Shane can be found at the skate park, he's already mastered the…" 

** J**ames smiled, "The backside 360°? Cool." 

** K**elly asked, "How…" 

** J**ames smiled, "I have my ways," 

** K**elly replied, "Oh. And Tori is surfing…" 

** J**ames replied, "At the beach? Okay, I know where to get them, now. Thank you. And, as promised, my autographed picture." 

** K**elly laughed, "Now, I have the COMPLETE James Frost shrine! Score!"   


** J**ames arrived at the Skate Park. He saw a couple of people, and Shane was practicing at the ramps. 

** J**ames walked to the ramp and smiled, "Hey, Shane, catching some 'air', I see?" 

** S**hane stopped skateboarding and smiled, "Hey, if it isn't ol' Frosty! What's up with ya, man?" 

** J**ames grinned, "Same old, same old." 

** S**hane asked, while laughing, "So… How was it? Being chased by rabid fans? Again, for the second time in a week?" 

** J**ames smiled, "Sora got it worse than I did. And you really _don't_ want to hear the details. _Trust me_." 

** A** young woman wearing black, gray, and white appeared at the Skate Park, walking toward Shane and James. 

** J**ames laughed, "Speak of the 'Lightning Dragon'." 

** S**ora said, "Hello, Shane." Then with a sarcastic grin, she grinned, "Ready to get wasted, James?" 

** J**ames said with a breathless whisper, "We've got worse things to think of than draw sarcasm to each other." 

** S**ora quipped breathlessly, "I know. Lothor's here." 

** J**ames replied, "He brought the Thunders." 

** S**ora whispered, "Crap! You mean…" 

** J**ames replied, "Yes. My brothers, Crimson and Navy, AKA Hunter and Blake." 

** S**ora asked, "So do they still think…" 

** J**ames replied, "Hell yeah they do. And it's all thanks to _him_." 

** S**ora asked, "What are we…" 

** J**ames replied, "Until _they_ make their appearance, you, LDTR, stay low. As for me, I'll make my appearance soon." 

** S**ora asked, "But… You didn't tell them, did you?" 

** J**ames replied, "No. But I will reveal my secrets, to them, not to worry, Sora." 

** T**hen, James normally laughed. "Me, get wasted, by you, Sora?" He chuckled, "Your nickname was the 'Lightning Dragon'. I thought that I was going to worry. But seeing you throw nothing but embers at me now… It seems you've run out of gas, Sora." 

** S**ora fumed, "You want my best, 'Winter'? I'll give it to you." 

** J**ames's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Bring. It. On." He quipped. 

** J**ames hit the beach and sure enough, he saw a female figure surfing the waves like she was born in water. 

**J**ames pulled out a tape recorder and said, "Note to self: Must get surfing lessons." 

** T**he female figure surfed toward him and gasped, "James?" 

** J**ames smiled, "Hey, Tori, what's up?" 

** T**ori and James exchanged a high five and James smiled, "Oh, nothing much. What's up with you?" 

** J**ames shrugged, "I'm going to race against Sora here in a few weeks. Other than that… Nothing big going on." 

** T**ori smiled, "That's cool." 

** T**hat's when Tori saw the look on James's face. She said, "You love her, don't you?" 

** J**ames knew that his cover was blown. Dustin and Shane were his best friends, but Tori, she was the one James could turn to for slightly or extremely embarrassing moments. Tori knew some things about people, just by looking at them. She understood some people like she understood the water. 

** J**ames smiled sadly, "Yeah, I do. But… I'm afraid… Afraid to tell her how I feel about her." 

** T**ori laughed, "You? James Frost, afraid? Me, Dustin and Shane have known you since you first moved here, and we have not seen you afraid of anything." 

** J**ames had to fight a strong urge to say, "Uh, what happened to the Wind Ninja Academy while I was gone? Did a evil ninja master from outer space that wears black destroy it?" 

** J**ames smiled sadly, "I guess you, Shane and Dustin don't know me that well." 

** T**hat's when Tori's mind seriously clicked. She said, "You've been hiding something from us, aren't you?" 

** T**hat's when James had to fight off another ridiculously strong urge to shock Tori by saying, "Yeah. I'm the Winter Wind Ranger, Sora's the Lightning Dragon Thunder Ranger, and my brothers will come and destroy Sensei, just because Lothor told them that Sensei destroyed their parents. To top it all off, my real name is not James Frost, but Winter Trejo." 

** J**ames said, "I've been hiding way too many things, Tori. I'm… Sorry. I'm going to reveal them in a few days, don't worry." 

** T**hat's when James had to fight yet another strong yet ridiculous urge to kiss Tori and make out with her. He thought, 'Hmm. I'll get Sora; I'll just let my brothers fight to win Water-Girl. GO HUNTER! Heh-heh-heh. I'm so evil.' 

** A**fter that, James appeared at the motocross track, along with Sora and Dustin. 

** D**ustin asked, "So you two are rivals, right?" 

** T**hey automatically replied, "Yup." 

** D**ustin asked, "Are you two _really_ rivals, or is it just a cover that you two really love each other?" 

** T**hat question had James and Sora's cheeks turn five shades of red. 

** J**ames said, while still blushing, "What are you talking about, man? Have you been breathing in the exhaust too much lately, Dustin?" 

** S**ora replied, "We are rivals and that's that." 

** S**ecretly, Sora thought, 'Nice save, James! Wait a minute… Were you that secret 'Dragon Tamer' admirer in the Thunder Ninja Academy?' 

** M**eanwhile, Lothor in his spaceship watched their arrival. He said, "Drat. So _they're_ here." 

** O**ne of his Generals, Zurgane asked, "Who is, sir?" 

** L**othor pointed at the duo. "These two." 

** Z**urgane asked, "Are they a threat?" 

** L**othor spat, "They're more than a threat, Zurgane, these are more Power RANGERS!" 

** T**hen, the Thunder Rangers appeared. Crimson Thunder Ranger and Navy Thunder Ranger. 

** C**rimson quipped, "It seems your plans have had a few flaws, Lothor." 

** L**othor spat, "Look at the screen." 

** C**rimson sneered, "Well, well. If it isn't our traitorous brother." 

** N**avy confidently said, "We can take care of him…" Then, he shuddered, "Oh no… He has brought Sora with him!" 

** C**rimson snapped, "No doubt that they're here to join forces with the Wind Rangers." 

** N**avy shuddered, "Oh man, he still has his Thunder Morpher!" 

** C**rimson quivered, "If he combines those two morphers…" 

** L**othor snapped, "Then he will become a powerful threat." 

** C**rimson quipped nervously, "The question is, how powerful?" 

** N**avy quivered, "Somehow, I really don't want to find out." 

** C**rimson asked, "Why not, bro?" 

** N**avy replied, "Combined with that newfound power, and the ability to execute the perfect, and _we_ do mean perfect Thunder Ninja Assault, only the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy knows what that power truly is capable of."   
  
** C**rimson snapped, "There's an even greater power than that. If our brother and Sora ever find a way to join their Zords and become one, then… we are in deep trouble." 

** L**othor spat, "Forget that! The Lightning Dragon Thunder Ninja Zord in Warrior Mode is bad enough! But you are right to be worried. If they ever join their Zords as one… We're in deep trouble, all right." 

** C**rimson stated, "Legend speaks of the force of Lightning joined together with another force by love. Once these two have joined, their power is truly legendary." 

** N**avy added, "We must be careful; James may be more skilled than you have given him credit for, brother. He might have also trained very extensively. Because of that, I must advise that we must be very cautious when we face him. He is more dangerous than you first think of him. Now, more than ever, we must keep our guard up." 

** L**othor agreed. "Navy is right. He is probably more dangerous than he was before. Combine his Thunder Ninja abilities with his Winter Wind skills… He's just as dangerous as the Lightning Dragon Thunder Ranger is. And that's PLENTY dangerous." 

** Z**urgane replied, "Agreed." 

** N**avy asked, "But why are they here? And why bring Sora along?" 

** C**rimson groaned, "Oh, no." 

** N**avy asked, "What?" 

**L**othor yelled, "THEY'RE PLANNING TO CONSOLIDATE THEIR FORCES WITH THE WIND RANGERS!" 

** M**arah, Kapri, and Choobo asked, "In plain English, please?" 

** C**rimson snapped, "My brother and Sora are going to ally, join forces, team up, with the Wind Rangers!" 

** N**avy quipped, "He must be awaiting our arrival as Thunder Rangers." 

** M**eanwhile, at Ninja Ops… 

** C**am spotted James and smiled, "Hey, dad, you'll never guess who I've found." 

** A** guinea pig wearing Japanese clothing and a hat with a cane looked up with a screen and smiled, "James Frost. Or rather, Winter Trejo. He's returned with Sora, the Lightning Dragon Thunder Ranger." 

** C**am asked, "I don't get it. Why are they here?" 

** S**ensei replied, "Only one thing. He and Sora are planning to ally with us." 

** C**am quipped, "The more allies, the better." 

** S**ensei answered, "You are right, my son. But you are right to be worried. There can only be one reason that he wants to ally with us. He knows Lothor will try something. But what that something is… That is the question." 

** Sonic Angel:** Copybot arrives, and what's this? A 'mysterious' White Wind Ranger helps our three Winds out? Next time… "**Strike of Winter! Lightning and Thunder Follow!"**   
****


End file.
